Stan Lee
Stan Lee battled Jim Henson, Kermit the Frog, and Walt Disney in Jim Henson vs Stan Lee. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Stan Lee was born on December 28th, 1922, in New York, New York. He is an American comic-book writer, editor, publisher, media producer, television host, actor, and former president and chairman of Marvel Comics. In collaboration with several artists, including Jack Kirby and Steve Ditko, Lee co-created Spider-Man, Captain America, the Incredible Hulk, the Fantastic Four, Iron Man, Daredevil, Thor, Wolverine, the Punisher, the X-Men, the Avengers, and many other fictional characters, introducing complex, naturalistic characters and a thoroughly shared universe into superhero comic books. In addition, he headed the first major successful challenge to the industry's censorship organization, the Comics Code Authority, and forced it to reform its policies. Lee subsequently led the expansion of Marvel Comics from a small division of a publishing house to a large multimedia corporation. Lee was inducted into the comic book industry's Will Eisner Award Hall of Fame in 1994 and the Jack Kirby Hall of Fame in 1995. He received a National Medal of Arts in 2008. He is also widely known for his cameo appearances in almost every Marvel movie. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Greetings, heroes! Stan Lee's here to battle! It's the mind behind the Hulk against the geek beneath the Fraggles! I'm just your friendly neighborhood writer man with a secret identity of a super MC Whose raps are as dark as my shades; leave you squealing like "MEMEMEMEME!" You're in trouble now, Jimmy, you dirty old hippie! Your beard needs a little bit of snikt, damn skippy! Heck, that face on your neck ain't sexy! You're one part Sweetums, the other part Skeksis! Step up to Lee and you get your butt kicked! Your muppet Snuffleupagus stuff is bupkis! I broke Ferrigno and the Comics Code, So keep your frog and pig show moving right along down the road! 'Verse 2:' Nice try, frogman, but Jack was a friend of mine! (THWIP!) That was a low blow. He did his own Thing, and now you've made it clobbering time! (SPLONK!) Oh, you taught children to count and spell, Then you taught your own kids how to drop your wife harder than you flopped on SNL! I'm telling you, Henson! You wouldn't like me when I'm angry! I'm a marvel of a party pooper! I'll snap your turtleneck like a Doozer stick and put you out to pasture like Mr. Hooper! I'm sorry, Jim. Sometimes I can't control my rage. Honestly, there's a lot of things that you can't control at my age, But the truth is, I miss ya. You were gone too soon. You were like watching a beautiful sunset…at noon. Scrapped lyrics You knew your game with the ladies wasn't so super So you made a bunch of puppets and felt up some Boobers You know you game with the ladies was as tiny as a Doozer So you made a bunch of puppets and felt up some Boobers Trivia *According to Nice Peter, Lee was originally going to be used in the first half of Season 4. **This makes him the first rapper to be scrapped and then used in a later battle. *At age 93, he is the oldest living non-fictional character to appear in ERB. **This is unless you count Betty White, who was going to appear in the scrapped battle, Betty White vs Bettie Page, and is one year older than Lee. *He is the third rapper whose work is portrayed in another ERB, after William Shakespeare and Stanley Kubrick. **He is the second creator to appear in a battle before his work, after Shakespeare. *The Stan Lee puppet used in the battle appeared in EpicLLOYD's July 22nd, 2016 livestream on Facebook. Gallery Stan Lee Comic Book.png|Stan Lee as "Super MC" Stan Lee with claw.jpg|Stan Lee with Wolverine's claw Amazing Stan Lee.png|Stan Lee web-slinging like Spider-Man Stan Lee puppet.png|Stan Lee with his puppet Stan Lee and Jim Henson Reconcile.png|Stan Lee and Jim Henson reconcile Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Jim Henson vs Stan Lee Category:EpicLLOYD